Loves Him Soulless and Fully Hers
by paintedallup
Summary: Heroes and Buffy/Angel; Angel us and Elle, some Buffy and Cordy.


She's not the first one, who takes her fingers (tiny _little_ pink things) and peels away the goodness in me away, my _soul_ sitting on her open palm. (bloody from being _ripped_ away from inside me without a care in the world)

There has been so many before her (this _snarky_ thing as she says she likes me_ 'soulless and fully hers_') that I've almost _lost_ count.

_Buffy_, was the first and the only one who did it without any bloodshed at all (only at the very end when she ended me for the world) and the one that I _loved_ and will love until the end of _goddamn_ world.

(as _Xander_ would say, beside that fact I need to wear bell, '_it was freaking epic_')

_Cordy_ came swinging in pulling me out of every dark and broody mood that I had back then (and will have _forever_ and _ever_, I am _Angel_ after all) with just one smile that never failed to reach her eyes but like all the others it ended in flames with _Apocalypse_ after _Apocalypse_.

(besides she herself almost brought us all to a nice _crispy_ end and from that little evil smirk of hers, it was clear she didn't even give a _damn_. Oh and she _banged_ my son, _yeah_)

The one thing those two had in common, which if you knew those two in _year one_ wasn't much, was the fact that I _loved_ every single bit of them and they felt the very same. (or so I _hoped_ that was the case)

But the _small_ creature before me (even smaller then _Buffy_, and almost as _crazy_ as _Dru_) had so much hate in her eyes that I thought at any moment they were going to start_burning blue_ just like her finger tips, ready to suck the rest of me up, so much hate for the soul that was staring out at her in _horror_.

(and it's _oh-so _right to be afraid, so _very_ afraid, of it's destroyer ready to crush it into millions of pieces. With _hope_ of never being put back together again, for _him_)

"_Why_?"

"One because I can (because I can and I will, not even I can _stop_ myself), and two_ I love him_ so much more then I'll ever come to love you, _Angel_, dear. See you when the _scoopy gang_ figure out how to save the day once again, but I hope that won't be anytime _soon_."

-

This it turns out is the third time (I never was counting that just how many times I can touch her lips before they drag me away from them _once again_) she's brought me back and it won't be the last time that I'm _sure_ of.

(because _folks_ she _loves_ me, but as I found out not as much as I love _her_ and that for me is a _first_, and one day we'll have _forever_ and _ever_ to keep on doing this little game. Oh how we both love our _games_ and little _toys_ with _real faces_)

"What took you so long, _lover_?"

Some of his memories (and now mine, _all mine_) he's been able to hide away from me, lock them within himself but there's one at the moment that shines above all the rest, that _smile_ that rests on her lips that is staring up at me right now.

And all of the ones filled to the brim with her, forgetting all of the others around him, have a fizzing feeling to them which I can tell right away is nothing other then _love_, all _mushy_ stuff and _butterfly's_.

"He was _head over heels _in love with me, _honey-bear_, always turning those _puppy-dog soul filled _eyes at me. It was fun to begin with but got boring rather _quick_, but it was a first over the years I've brought you back. About that, _pet_, what do you say?"

Each and every time, which means every once a year after _they_ all have cooled out for a few months, in the first few moments they were together (besides all the _kissing_, one, two, three, _thirty-three_) she makes sure I know what she did to make this all happen and what _two words_ I need to say to her once again.

(it doesn't take all the much, just put on a new face, a small _little_ spell, and _charm/worm_ her way into Angel's, _pansy_, and the others hearts, _piece of cake_)

Those words, like the the _three little ones _I've only ever said to two people in my many lives, were hard for me and those like me (which I hope is just me alone, I love being_ one of a kind_) to say or even think.

"T-thank you,_ thank you_! Now let's get back to number _thirty-four, lover_."


End file.
